


Rest in peace young soul

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fathers in grief, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Tribute to Logan Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In an alternate Universe where Barry Allen died as soon as the lightning struck him, mourners are gathered for his funeral, including two fathers united in their grief. Tribute to Logan Williams.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Rest in peace young soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I thought this up on hearing about the sad passing of Logan Williams, who played the kid version of Barry Allen on this show. He was too young, and his passing is saddening, very saddening.
> 
> RIP Logan Williams.
> 
> "No parent should have to bury their child"- King Theoden, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002)
> 
> And because of the goddamn virus, they can't even do that much.
> 
> My heart goes out to his parents and rest of his family.

All were gathered near a grave stone, wearing the customary funeral robes, the color of which reflected the mood.

The grave stone said few words-

_Barry Allen_

_March 18, 1989- December 11, 2013_

_A kind soul that passed on too soon_

Quite a few were gathered, including some relatives from his father's side, as well as his mother's. Even his father Henry Allen was there. Joe had pulled some strings and managed to get him out for one day, with two cops supervising him. Even if he had actually committed the crime, he wouldn't have needed the cops to watch over him, as he was sobbing silently.

Even Captain David Singh was there, but all knew that while he scolded Barry a lot, deep down, he did care about the man.

Felicity Smoak was there too, having grown close to Barry during his time in Starling City, so John Diggle and Oliver Queen were there with her to offer support.

Iris West was there, sobbing her eyes out.

And near the grave stone stood Joe West, foster father of Barry Allen, who had taken him in after his mom's murder and dad's unjust arrest. It hadn't been easy for them at the start due to Barry hating him, but eventually, Barry had come to see him as a second dad, and Joe also considered him a son.

"We are gathered here to pay our respects to Bartholomew Henry Allen", Joe started as all looked at him. "I took him in when he was 11, after a tremendous tragedy in his life."

He decided not to speak about it. Henry was already in tears over Barry's death. Mentioning that of Nora would only make it worse.

"At first, he didn't make it easy, he constantly ran away, and said he didn't even like me", Joe said. "But I knew he was a young boy, with a broken heart, and all he needed was love, comfort and patience. So I didn't relent, and eventually, he opened up to me, and I hoped I did my best to make sure he never lost hope."

"He may not have known it, but I loved him like he was my own son", Joe said, his voice cracking. "And I always treated him that way. If he was still here, I would hug him tight, and never let him go, and tell him how much like a son he was to me. Not even like one, he was my son."

Henry himself was trying not to break down at this point as Joe said. "He proved that love could get you even through the hardest of times. He was a young soul that passed away too soon. A life snuffed out too early. May he rest in peace."

Most of the attendants left later, but Joe, Iris and Henry didn't.

Joe watched as Henry kneeled down in front of the grave, trying to talk in between sobs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for you. You were my boy, and I couldn't be there for you."

And then he just continued sobbing, as Joe watched sadly from a distance.

Eventually, he collected himself as well as he could and walking to Joe, held out his hands, thinking he won't be cuffed again.

With a sigh, Joe said. "That won't be necessary."

He simply led Henry to his car and both sat in the front with Iris on the back as Joe drove away. He may be a cop, while Henry may be a criminal (in everyone's eyes at least) but right now, both of them were fathers united in their grief.

Grief for a young life that passed too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I did the best job, but I hope people got what I was trying to do.
> 
> Anyway, see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
